The Post-Hogwarts Chronicals
by XxxRosieWeasleyforeverxxX
Summary: Several short stories about life after Hogwarts. Adventures, Romances, Hurt, Pain and Happiness are guarenteed to appear in these chapters.
1. Teddy's crush

Teddy's Crush

"Wait, run this by me again,"

Harry and Ginny Potter and Hermione and Ron Weasley were sitting in the kitchen of Ron and Hermione's house, drinking a Butterbeer while their kids ran around in the living room. Every one of their kids was home from Hogwarts for Christmas Holidays and, as much as they loved to be at Hogwarts, they were all excited to be home (although James kept complaining about the amount of potions homework he'd been given.) Everyone was in the house except Teddy and Victoire, who were coming soon and, incidentally, was what this entire conversation had been about. Harry tried to comprehend what he was hearing from Ginny, who had been telling him what Teddy and Victoire had done at Hogwarts during their first term. "Professor Flitwick caught them snogging in the Astronomy tower?" Harry questioned.

"And the Seventh floor corridor. And an empty charms classroom. And in the library in an aisle way under all of these books. Apparently Ms. Pince almost knelt over dead when she saw them." Ginny said, half-amused.

Hermione herself looked like she would kneel over dead at the thought of them snogging around the precious library books at Hogwarts.

"Whoa," Harry said in awe. "I never snogged in the library before." he said, thinking about it. For some odd reason, Hermione seemed to remember something and she looked at Ron quietly as his ears reddened.

"What?" Ginny asked, seeing both their responses. Hermione felt her cheeks get hot as she answered her.

"…We did it once." Hermione said, glancing sideways at Ron. Harry burst out laughing, which made Ron's ears go the color of a radish.

"Please, once you guys got off your high horses, you guys snogged everywhere! It was like you were permanently glued to one another!" Ginny said, grinning at the two of them as they blushed. Harry laughed loudly.

"Oh, give them a break, Ginny. They had to make up for lost time, you know?" Harry salvaged, smiling. Hermione's face flushed and she attempted to get off the subject.

"Well, this isn't about Ron and I. This is about Teddy and Victoire. Are you going to talk to him?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Why would I talk to him?" he asked.

"Because you're his Godfather," Hermione said incredulously. "And it's your responsibility to make sure he's…safe about girls." she said. Harry and Ron exchanged amused looks before Harry leaned back in his chair and took a swig of Butterbeer.

"Look, Hermione, he's nearly seventeen. He's almost a grown man. I can't tell him what to do anymore. He has to make his own decisions," Harry said. He heard the door open and a grin splashed across his face. He knew who it was. "However, that doesn't mean I won't torment him about it." he added quickly.

A few moments later, Teddy Lupin came into the kitchen in his brown winter coat, his turquois hair windswept and covered in snow. He was a very handsome boy, like his father. He had his dad's chiselled facial features and jaw line, his mum's eyes and, of course, his mum's ability to change both his hair color and his physical appearance. He was tall and lanky and had a great smile. When he walked in, all four adults seemed to have glued their eyes on him. Ron, Harry and Ginny were all smirking slyly while Hermione stared at Ted curiously. He went to greet them but the words got caught in his throat when he saw their faces. His expression flickered into curiosity and hesitation.

"Er…hi." he said tentatively. Harry smirked slyly at him as though Teddy was supposed to know why they were all staring at him.

"Hi yourself, stud," Harry commented. Teddy blinked.

"I'm sorry?" he was positive he hadn't heard that right. Ginny grinned while Ron chuckled a little.

"Having a fun time at Hogwarts, I take it?" Ron asked him.

"Easy classes, nice scenery?" Ginny added mischievously.

"Loads of snogging time?" Harry finished. With the look on Teddy's face, he finally understood what he was talking about. He put down the bag of food on the counter without a word. That's when the kids barged in.

"Did I hear snogging time?" said James snidely, grinning as he and Albus rushed over to the counter to see what treats Teddy had brought them.

"Is that what you're doing in your spare time, Teddy?" asked Rosie as Hugo followed her inside. She grinned. "Is that what I spotted you and Victoire doing in that empty potions closet? I thought you were eating her face. I was mildly concerned."

"You snogged in a closet?" Harry asked, his eyes wide. He looked extremely impressed while Ron burst out laughing. Teddy's hair started to turn a slight pink blush color to show his embarrassment, which made James and Albus fall into stitches of laughter.

"You getting some, Ted? Is it nice?" James asked him as he laughed.

"Do you get to do anything else with her?" Albus jested, grinning. Even Ginny was surprised to hear him talking that way.

"Albus Severus Potter!" Ginny said. Hearing his full name, Albus swished his now unsheathed wand and transformed into a tiny brown owl and he twittered around their heads. Hermione and Rosie giggled.

"Eh, you guys do realize you're talking about my sister, don't you?" said Dominique, Victoire's younger brother.

"Yeah, that's why it's so funny." Said James as he munched on a chocolate frog that was in the bag Teddy had brought with him.

"But really, Ted, what are you thinking? McGonagall is going to have your head if you snog that much on school property." Harry said. Teddy's hair went a darker pink.

"I-uh. We don't snog that often, actually." Teddy said, trying to salvage both his and Victoire's image. Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"Uh-huh," Ron said.

"Snogging in the corridor," James said.

"Snogging in the potions closet," Rosie said.

"Snogging in the Astronomy tower," Louis said (Fleur and Bill's youngest son) as he walked in the room, carrying a glass of pumpkin juice.

"_And _the _library," _Hermione piped in, trying to make it seem more important than the other places. Teddy's hair went an even deeper shade of pink.

"Okay, okay, so we're a bit enthusiastic-," Teddy started but Ron cut him off.

"_Enthusiastic? _Mate, you two are worse than Hermione and I. When we dated, we couldn't keep our hands off one another. But you guys take it to a whole new level. Congratulations." Ron said, getting up to clap him on the shoulder and grab a chocolate frog as well. James stowed the chocolate frog card in his pocket, looking glum. It was probably another card with Harry on it.

"Ronald!" exclaimed Hermione. "Not in front of the children!"  
"C'mon, mum, we're old enough to know what it means now. Even Hugo knows." Rosie added as though her little brother was of a lower intellect level than her. Hermione's face went slightly pink but she couldn't answer because Harry was now talking.

"Did you and Victoire talk marriage yet?" Harry inquired, hungry for gossip and taking the chance to pounce on his Godson's embarrassment. Teddy's hair went a deeper shade of pink, almost to a red color.

"No, of course not. We're not even dating yet!" Teddy exclaimed.

"You'd better get on that, Teddy. And even after you begin dating, dating isn't just dating. Take it from someone with experience," Ron said through a mouthful of chocolate. "Women always expect a ring on their finger sooner than you think. I proposed to Hermione on the day we graduated Hogwarts because she couldn't wait."

"Ronald! I could so wait! You were the one who wanted us to get married so we could have an 'Entire Quidditch team.' Can you believe he wanted seven children?" Hermione asked around the room, grinning. Ron stared at the empty Chocolate frog container as he threw the card to James, who caught it and admired it with great interest.

"I take that back now. Two is enough for me to handle." Ron said, smirking at his two children as they stuck their tongue out at their father.

"Enough for _you _to handle? I was the one who had to quit my job as Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts so I could take care of the children." Hermione reminded him. Seeing conflict, Ron quickly sidestepped it by putting on his most charming smile, which always made Hermione melt.

"I know, honey dearest," Ron leant down and kissed her forehead before he sat down, winking at Teddy, who managed to hide his grin.

"Don't honey dearest me." Hermione grumbled, crossing her arms as Rosie and Hugo smirked. Ron grinned and pulled her close for a kiss.

"Ew! Get a room." Hugo shuddered, putting his tiny hands over his eyes. Rosie smirked.

"Oh please, I think it's adorable. I hope my husband and I still kiss after we have kids." Rosie said. Hermione gave her a look of warning.

"You just make sure it's a husband and then kids, understand me, Missy?" Hermione said to her daughter. Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Of course, mum. Boys are immature now. I'll just have to wait for a man to notice me." Rosie said, knowing it would grind her mother's gears just a bit. Hermione opened her mouth to talk but Harry cut across her once again.

"Speaking of which, does Victoire want a man?" Harry said, getting back on the topic of Teddy and Victoire.

"Can't we just leave it? She'll be here soon." Teddy said as he flushed deeply.

"That's exactly why I don't want to 'just leave it'." Harry grinned.

"Oh, Harry, leave the poor boy alone. It's his first crush." Hermione said sympathetically. Ron sniggered at her.

"A crush that's been going on for nearly two years." Ron said. "I'm pretty sure it's more than a crush if they've been waiting two years."

Hermione raised a brown eyebrow at her husband.

"I had to wait five years for you, Ronald. Just remember that." Hermione reminded him. Everyone in the room, including Teddy, began grinning widely – sometimes their favorite way of entertainment was listening to Hermione go on about how oblivious Ron was about her feelings for him during their years at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, dad, you really weren't the brightest bulb in the box." Hugo joked, grinning up at his dad.

"Hugo, it's 'you aren't the sharpest crayon in the pack.' Merlin's beard, if you want to insult someone, do it right." Rosie said smugly, rolling her eyes. Hugo stuck his tongue out at her and she did it right back. Teddy saw this as an opportunity to escape.

"Well, uh, I'm just going to go over here and, uh, grab a gravy whisk." Ted said, walking over to a door in the kitchen and opening it. He stepped into it, shut the door and realized where he was just as Harry grinned.

"You're in the broom cupboard, Ted." He told him. Ted immediately let himself out of the dusty broom cupboard and tried to exit the kitchen before anyone brought up he and Victoire again. But just as he was about to step out into the living room, the topic of the previous conversation came into the room carrying what seemed to be a platter of little finger foods for dinner and the two collided hard. Both he and Victoire rebounded off one another's bodies and the two of them ended up on the floor, the finger foods all over the floor and themselves. Harry and Ron, who'd been holding in chuckles up until this point, both burst out in huge waves of laughter. Ginny covered her mouth to smother the laughing and Hermione looked somewhat concerned as she almost stood in alarm, her eyes wide.

Teddy and Victoire met each other's eyes and Teddy's hair went a very deep shade of magenta. He brushed the food off himself and then reached over to brush it off Victoire. He was so embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, Victoire," Teddy apologized immediately, rushing to try and pick up the food. "I didn't see you there."

To his surprise, Victoire laughed along with Harry and Ron and now Ginny, who'd given up trying to hold it in.

"It's alright, Ted, don't worry." Victoire said lightly, giving him a dainty smile. Her voice was slightly accented in French, not like her mother's heavy accent. Seeing the smile, Ted's hair went an even deeper shade of red and Victoire giggled. Ted stood and helped Victoire up. Victoire took out her wand and swished it so that all the food disappeared since it had been spoiled on the floor. Then, Hermione saw the two staring at one another shyly and noticed the look in Teddy's eyes. She smiled warmly and nudged Ron and motioned to Harry and Ginny for all of them to leave the room.

"Come along, Children," Hermione said, getting up. "You should all wash up for dinner. Harry, Ginny, Ron, you as well." She said. The three adults saw what she was doing and got up, the three of them mumbling 'Yes, mother' to Hermione as they went. Hermione ushered the children and Harry, Ron and Ginny out. As they left, Harry gave Ted a clap on the shoulder, Ginny smiled at him and Ron mouthed 'Go on,' to him. Hermione just gave him a warm smile and said 'Call us when you're ready,' and then closed the door behind herself.

When Ted turned to Victoire, she was looking at the bag of Chocolate Frogs and treats he'd gotten for the kids. She smiled at them and picked one up.

"So," Victoire started. "You think this'll be enough for dinner?" she asked him. Teddy blushed hard.

"I'm not sure. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to." Ted repeated earnestly. Victoire smirked at him.

"Honestly, don't worry about it. It's no big deal. I don't like finger sandwiches anyway," She told him with a smile on her pretty face. Ted smiled at her, his hair turning back to its bright shade of turquoise. Victoire grinned at the change and ran her hand through his hair, watching it change color. Ted felt himself go warm and fuzzy inside when their skin met. He swallowed nervously, the parts of his hair she touched turning yellow to show anxiousness. Victoire had known Teddy long enough to know what he was feeling just by looking at his hair. Of course, he was able to transform his face and hair into something different at will but he still wasn't able to control his hair color, which changed according to his mood or how he was feeling. He was trying desperately to learn how and Professor McGonagall had been giving him lessons on how to control it for many months now. He wanted to be able to control it so that he wasn't as much of an 'open book' as he called it. So, when Ted's hair turned a shade of yellow, showing how nervous he was, her smile faded a little. "You alright? What's wrong?" Victoire inquired worriedly. Ted tried to clear his mind like McGonagall had taught him but his hair just went a brighter yellow color.

"Nothing. I'm just, uh-,"

"Nervous." Victoire finished for him. Ted nodded.

"Yeah," he hesitated. He wanted to ask her so bad. "Uh, because I wanted to ask you something." He said.

"Okay, go for it." Victoire said lightly, turning to face him, smiling. Teddy felt butterflies start in his stomach as he looked into her sparkly blue eyes.

"Well, uh," he twisted his hands anxiously. "I was wondering, you know, since we've been friends for quite a while a-and we've…um,"

"Known one another." Victoire said.

"Yes, known one another for quite a long period of time, that, uh, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to take this…our…um, our-," Teddy tried to get it out but he just ended up stuttering. Victoire finished for him again.

"Relationship?" she said. Ted nodded thankfully.

"Yes, our relationship. I-I was wondering whether maybe you wanted to take our relationship to the next…um."

"Level?" Victoire asked as she smiled.

"Yes. To the next level," Ted finished, shifting his weight nervously. "Look, uh. I want to give you something-," he pulled out a beautiful silver necklace from his pocket. He held it up to her. There was a tiny glass vile attached to the chain, corked and sealed with wax. Inside it were very tiny rocks that were the color of turquoise, the same shade as Teddy's original hair color. Victoire looked at it with wide, shocked, but interested eyes. "It's a family heirloom. My grandpa left it to my mum and my mum left it to me. It's kind of like a mood necklace, except it works 100% all the time. The rocks are believed to be from a stone in which the first race of Metamorphmagus acquired their abilities. They don't give power anymore, but they do change color according to your mood. That's why I want to give this to you, you see," Teddy explained. "It seems unfair that you can constantly see my mood and I can't see what yours is." He grinned, getting a little more confident as he became his mother's son and began to joke. Victoire didn't know what to say as she stared at the beautiful necklace.

"Teddy, I can't take this," Victoire said in a slightly astounded voice. "This was your mothers. I don't want to take it away from you."

"You aren't taking anything away from me. This necklace means a lot to our family. I want to give it to you with a promise," Ted said. Victoire looked up and stared into his hazel eyes. "Let's say you wear this necklace every day so I can see what mood you're in. I promise that whenever I see that you're sad or lonely or feel worthless that I will make you as happy as I possibly can, I will smother you until the loneliness burns out and I will make you feel like the most valuable person living," Teddy told her gently. Victoire didn't know what to say. As she stood speechless, she felt her heart go warm and she took his hands. "So, what I'm really trying to say is, Victoire, will you be my girlfriend?" Ted finished with a gallant smile.

When words found Victoire and made their way to her lips, she was smiling so brightly.

"Yes," she said happily. "Yes, Ted, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

And as they clasped the necklace in both of their hands, the stones inside the glass vile turned to a warm, passionate shade of red. It symbolized love. Teddy's hair turned the same color. Victoire flung her arms around Teddy's shoulders and kissed him with love and passion. Ted kissed back, cupping her face with his long hands.

After what seemed like a forever, the two pulled back and smiled at each other. Ted quietly unclasped the necklace, put it around Victoire's thin neck, re-clasped the necklace and let the vile rest on her chest, right by her heart. Victoire looked down at it, beaming, and then snuggled into Teddy's chest. Their moment of quiet was soon interrupted when two voices erupted from inside the kitchen.

"_HE DID IT!" _Screamed the voices. Ted and Victoire whipped their heads around just in time to see James and Albus popping their little heads from underneath the kitchen table, both with huge grins on their faces. "_HE ASKED HER TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!"_

Ted and Victoire's mouths hung open in shock as they realized they'd been here eavesdropping the entire time. Both of their cheeks (and Teddy's hair) turned bright pink in embarrassment as James and Albus rushed over to the door and opened it so that everyone could come in. As if it was planned, the entire family herded into the kitchen and began congratulating Ted and Victoire, pulling them into hugs and kisses. Ted came to Ron last, who was holding Hermione's hand and grinning from ear to ear.

"Atta boy, Teddy," Ron said, clapping him on the shoulder. Ron smiled at Hermione then back at him. "It's now or never, isn't it?"

Ted smiled and turned back to Victoire, who was feigning off her brother's wet kisses. Ted laughed when Louis jumped up and kissed her cheek and then his own and rushed off. Teddy then wound his arm around Victoire's waist and kissed her very gently, wanting nothing more than to celebrate what could be the happiest moment he'd ever encountered. And as the two kissed, both the necklace and Teddy's hair turned that special shade of red that would be a unique part of them forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chocolate Frog**

"I don't understand why you can't just tell me what this is all about!"

Ron Weasley was being pushed into the living room by his ecstatic wife, Hermione, who had the happiest look on her face that he had ever seen. She'd had that look about her all week, like she was hiding something but she was happy about that something – extremely happy. Ron wasn't sure what was going on, even though he'd asked her many times why she was so cheerful all the time. But, Hermione finally got up the nerve to tell him why she was so happy. She was finally ready to tell him. So, as she hauled him into the living room and made him sit down on their couch, she felt excitement bubble at the bottom of her stomach.

"Because I'm going to show you!" she said brightly. Ron still looked super confused. He tried to act like it was no big deal but, on the inside, he was literally bursting with suppressed anticipation.

"But why? What if I don't understand? Then you'll get all angry at me and we'll have a row and I don't want that to happen if it's something super important." Ron said, crossing his arms as Hermione rushed into their room.

"Would you just keep your shirt on? You'll understand it perfectly," Hermione said from their bedroom as she grabbed the clue that she'd be giving him that explained her happiness. Ron sighed impatiently as Hermione walked back in the room with a beaming look on her face. "I printed it in black and white." She sat down beside him and held out the clue: a tiny wrapped package. Ron immediately recognized, even with the neatly wrapped decorative giftwrapping paper, what this clue was: a Chocolate Frog container. Ron blinked and looked at Hermione with blank eyes.

"What is this?" he asked her blatantly. Hermione rolled her chocolate brown eyes, her smile not fading.

"Just open it!" she exclaimed. Ron exhaled and tore the paper off. His estimation/guess was right – it was indeed a Chocolate Frog package. He stared at tiny gold and purple package in his hands for a moment before Hermione continued to urge him on. "Go on, open it!" Although he was still very confused, Ron opened it. Inside was, of course a Chocolate Frog. Ron picked it up and blinked again and looked at Hermione who, by this point, was bouncing slightly in her seat, looking impatiently happy. "Read it." she told him. Ron turned his eyes back to the Chocolate Frog package and flipped the card up so he could see the famous Witch or Wizard that was on the trading card. To his shock, Ron saw a moving picture of himself, grinning at the camera and then winking and crossing his arms handsomely and a caption underneath that said '_Ronald Weasley'_ in bright purple writing. Ron looked over at Hermione once more before he saw the writing underneath.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Just read, Ronald." Hermione said urgently, tapping her fingers against her leg impatiently. Ron turned back to the card once more and his eyes quickly found the purple writing underneath the moving picture of himself and the caption. He took a breath before he began reading the words.

"_Ronald Weasley was part of a group called The Golden Trio, which formed when he, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger joined forces during their time at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is most known for being a key contributor in the destruction of Lord Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts, 1998. Ronald, who graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, went on to become a Head Auror for the Ministry of Magic and is now married to the Head of the Department of Care for Magical Creatures, Hermione Granger," _Ron paused to look up at Hermione who looked as though she was about to burst from excitement. "I still don't understand-,"

"Read on, Ron!" Hermione ordered him. An utterly bewildered Ron looked down at his Chocolate Frog card once again, reading where he left off.

"_His most recent achievement up to date is his imprisonment of Dark Wizard and Death Eater Rodolphus Lestrange and has since been on the hunt for many other Death Eaters that took part in Lord Voldemort's rise to power. His other achievement, which has been quite recent, is that Ronald Weasley will soon be the father of his first born baby girl, which is due to arrive in August of this year." _

Ron's eyes read the last sentence. He blinked…then he read it again. His brain scrambled to try to understand what this meant. Father? Baby? He stared at the Chocolate Frog card harder as though the letters would scramble into an 'I gotcha!' or 'Just kidding!' After several seconds passed, Ron realized this was really happening. He felt his throat close and his head go fuzzy as he turned to look at his wife, whose smile had now dissolved into a look of worry. Ron finally got up the courage to speak up.

"…A baby?" he said quietly. Utterly relieved that her husband could speak again, Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I went to go see the Healers yesterday to confirm it," she said quietly. "I'm about three months along." Her voice was hesitant – she didn't want him to faint or throw up or something.

"We're…we're having a baby?" Ron asked weakly. Hermione nodded quietly, staring at his face.

Ron felt an excitement in the pit of his stomach as a smile crept onto his face. He stared at Hermione and then back at the Chocolate frog. He started laughing joyfully and Hermione saw this as a good sign so she laughed along. Then, Ron reached over and pulled Hermione close, filled with inexpressible love and happiness.

"We're having a baby!" he exclaimed, holding her tightly, picking her up and spinning her around ecstatically. Hermione laughed as he did so, smiling brightly. Ron pulled back to kiss her and then beamed down at her. "I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father!"

"And a great one at that," Hermione smiled, stroking his cheek. Ron continued to laugh, then kissed her again, but when he pulled back, he looked very pale. Hermione blinked, looking at his face. "Ron? Are you okay?" she asked him. Ron nodded, still smiling, but he couldn't help but feel that dizziness in his head.

"Of course! I'm going to get us a drink to celebrate." He kissed her forehead and started walking to the kitchen. He felt himself getting dizzier as he walked and he suddenly felt light-headed. "I'm going to be a father…"

Then, out of nowhere, Ron flat-out fainted right on the living room floor. Hermione gave a tiny squeak of shock and ran over, her eyes wide. She knelt beside him.

"Ron? Ron, wake up!" Hermione stroked his pale forehead, watching with concern. After a few seconds of prodding him awake, Ron stirred and opened his eyes. "Ron! Can you hear me?"

Ron didn't answer her question. He merely stared up into her brown eyes as a goofy smile lit his face.

"Does this mean this could be the start of our own mini Quidditch team?"


End file.
